the empty box to be filled
by winged-soldiar
Summary: full summary inside. the troll sene in ron's pov. rated t for kissing


_**A/N:**__** When did Ron discover his feelings for Hermione? It's here! Also, the truth comes out and reaches for Hermione. Will she reach out too? (That means will she believe him.) The bible verse has pretty much nothing do with the story.

* * *

**_

**THE.EMPTY.BOX.TO.BE.FILLED**

_The sacrifices of God are a broken spirit;_

_A broken and contrite heart,_

_O God you will not despise._

_Psalm 51:17_

It all started when a beautiful head full of bushy brown hair pushed past me. I had said that she was a know it all and that's the reason she has no friends, and I regretted saying it the moment it escaped my lips. Not only because it make it final, I'm never going to be her friend, but I saw her hurt. She pushed past me and I got a glimpse of her face, her beautiful hazel eyes were pouring down tears, like rainfall on a sad day.

It was then that I fell in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

Before I saw her like that I thought she was just an empty box, no feelings to be filled with. But seeing her hurt was like a thousand mirrors shattering in the hallway of mirrors and life. **(If that make since, he's basically guilty.) **It was as if dementors fluttered into the room and gave me the kiss to end eternity. I got really cold, and sad. I think guilty, too.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day. When we got to the great hall, I still couldn't keep my mind off her, even if the room was covered in sweets. I saw Neville tell Harry that she has been in the girls toilet all day, crying. Immediately the mental image of her tear stroked face filled my mind, blinding me. I shoved the thought deep down, not wanting to see it ever again.

I promised myself then and there that I was going to make her happy again one day, just so I can see the smile light up her face, and quite possibly, my world.

Professor Quarrel slammed through the doors of the great hall at full speed just then, and I turned my face towards him, curious. "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeon!" He screamed at top volume. "Thought you lot ought to know." He added and crashed to the floor.

I could only vaguely hear the people of the hall scream in terror, but I was too much in shock to notice. The girl's toilet was in the dungeons, and Hermione doesn't know!

Harry and I ran out of the great hall at top speed, dodging anything in our way. "Ron why are we running? You're not _that _scared are you?" Harry asked, keeping up with my paste. "Hermione!" That was all I had to say to make him go faster. We reached our destination in minutes, to see the doorway to the toilets slightly wider than that of the usual. "Help! Please help me!" I herd Hermione's voice sound out. I ran inside and began to try and distract the troll. "Hey, peebrain!" I yelled as I was throwing a bit of splintered wood. He turned to me and I didn't show any fear. I am a Gryffindor. Somehow, Harry ended up in the troll's hand. "Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded me. "Wingodom leviosaw!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the buffoon's club. I had knocked him out.

After the professors left, Harry said goodnight, he had forgotten something in the great hall. "Alright, see you Harry." I said as Hermione once again thanked him for all the troll stuff. Then he was gone.

I sucked in a breath to apologize. "Hermione, I'm sorry. If I hadn't said those nasty, untrue things about you this would have never have happened." I waited for an answer, or perhaps a slap in the face. "Thank you, for _everything._" She said.

I couldn't help myself, a wave of energy passed through me. I leaned down and kissed right on the cheek. "Goodnight, then." I said.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" I woke with a start, of course, it was a dream. It didn't happen like that.

I got up and went to the door, knowing that whoever it was could stand me in my bathrobes, instead of proper clothing. I opened up the door to stare into beautiful hazel orbs, the exact ones of my dream. I heard a sharp intake of breath a realized it was mine.

"You have the dream too?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." I said. Suddenly we were kissing, and I knew that the dream had been her fantasy, also.

* * *

_**So… how'd you like it? REVIEW! Please? -kb**_


End file.
